Celestial Sesshomaru
by year of the fox
Summary: "Jaken, silence yourself," the lord commanded sharply. Then he, Lord Sesshomaru, dropped to one knee. Jaken panicked, never before seeing anything like this from his lord. He quickly flattened himself to the ground. 'Lord Sesshomaru is kneeling? What could possibly bring about this? '
1. Sai Palace

"My lord! You have finally done it!" Jaken squawked as he struggled to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru. "After all this time, finally Naraku is no more and Rin has settled in a human village. It is just you and me again, my lord! How exciting! You can now assume your role as the Lord of the West!"

"I know, Jaken. That is precisely why we are heading to Mount Nishi," the young lord responded in his even, indifferent tone. He was inwardly saddened by the mention of young Rin's name, as he did miss her dearly, but he knew he had made the right decision by leaving her with humans. "That is where my father's castle lies dormant, awaiting the arrival of its new lord," he explained to Jaken, forcibly redirecting his thoughts to the task at hand.

"Your father's castle!" Jaken echoed. "Oh how exciting! It really is happening!" He waddled a little faster in excitement, coming up alongside his master and tugging Ah-Un along behind him. "Soon we will be living in a palace! No more long journeys for these tired feet- oh! Not that I mind, me lord! I would follow you anywhere! I'm just excited for this new era. And to think, soon you must find a mate and produce an heir-"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Jaken," Sesshomaru intervened. This was not an idea that excited him, but he did know his role as the only living _pureblood _of his bloodline. "I will eventually, given I find a female worthy and powerful enough to carry my lineage—but I have plenty of time. For now I must establish my rein in these lands."

"But you already have a well-established presence and power, my lord," Jaken piped up.

"It has been a long time since my father ruled and was in power. This region has gone without a lord for some time and is much in need of some order. Once we find the castle, we will turn back around and evaluate the region."

"Yes, my lord," Jaken answered, his heart a little crestfallen from the idea of having to turn right back around.

They did not speak for the rest of the journey. When they arrived at the base of the mountain, it was dark. Sesshomaru allowed Jaken to rest for the night, but they were on their way again at the first morning light. Jaken was panting, leaning more of his weight on the two-headed staff as they continued up the mountain, until they came upon the palace. Jaken slowed and straightened up a bit, his mouth open in awe.

The palace was gargantuan. It was built to flatter the mountain it encompassed, consisting of many levels that spread out and upward. The main gate lay before them, covered in a tangle of thick roots. The front wall was hard to see through the thicket, and in the middle the roots came together in a cohesive twist just where the doors parted.

"It's overgrown. There really hasn't been anyone here in a long time," Jaken commented. He looked to his lord, who had also stopped, now glaring at the castle. "Do you intend to cut through the overgrowth with Bakusaiga?"

"No," answered Sesshomaru as the wind started to pick up. "These roots have been here since the day my father died. They are meant to keep all but the intended out. They cannot be cut through, but must be torn off by their master's fangs." At that, Lord Sesshomaru began to transform. His eyes turned a deep red and his face began to elongate as he grew. Soon a huge dog demon stood far above Jaken, who was now in awe of his master yet again, instead of the castle.

Sesshomaru leapt forth, scaling the distance up the mountain in one swift motion. He took the twisted roots between his teeth and jerked his head to the side, tearing them off. As he pull the roots off, the rest of the overgrowth broke and fell with it. As the roots crumbled around him, Sesshomaru shrunk to again assume his human form. Once his transformation was complete, and the last bits of root had fallen, the doors to the palace opened. Sesshomaru stepped forth to enter his castle.

Jaken had watched all this, clasping the reins of Ah-Un. He was nearly brought to tears at the sight which he perceived to be most beautiful, as was any demonstration of his lord's power. But when he saw Sesshomaru step forward, he jumped and squealed, "Wait for me, my lord!" as he scrambled up the side of the cliff.

The prince, of course, did not wait for his vassal, but moved at a casual speed which allowed Jaken to catch up. Once in the center of the courtyard, Sesshomaru stopped. Jaken sank to the ground beside him, fighting for his breath after his altercation with the side of the mountain. Jaken soon began to look around, utterly curious as to what new great thing his master had brought him to. As the prince had told him, the castle had lain dormant. The insides were grey and bare, but as the two stood in the center of the courtyard, the palace began to thrive.

Dead, dark trees and bushes suddenly came to life, filled with lush greens and cherry blossoms. The ground between fashioned rocks turned to flower beds, all the flowers in bloom and in every contrasting color. A pure stream drizzled down the mountain, winding its way through the courtyard and under an arched bridge. It took but a moment for the insects and other life to be called to the new paradise.

Sesshomaru watched the garden out of the corner of his eye, and as soon as it had established itself, he turned his eyes ahead and began to walk toward the main entrance. Jaken was still mesmerized by the sudden garden. "Me lord, did your presence bring all this?" He received no answer and turned toward his master. "Me lord? Me lord!" he screeched when he saw Sesshomaru was again leaving him behind. He jumped to his feet and waddled after his lord, leaving Ah-Uh to enjoy the new garden.

The young dog demon walked through his mansion, finding staircases and winding his way to the top. He paused when he reached the highest platform, his hair and fur brushed aside by the soaring wind as he looked out over his land.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can see your whole kingdom from here!" Jaken exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, that's the point, Jaken," Sesshomaru responded.

"Of course. My apologies, sire," Jaken mumbled, bowing his head.

"We shall explore the region close by today, then return here for the night. Tomorrow we will set out to head for that valley over there. It will be your job to staff the castle."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I will find only the most suited demons for the task," Jaken answered, honored as he bowed his head yet again.

Sesshomaru turned and began to descend the stairs. "Come, Jaken, we have things to do."

**As usual, my first chapter is just initial and rather simple. Still, if you enjoyed it and want to read a little more, let me know.**


	2. Rude

**Since there seems to be some interest I'm posting another chapter!**

Sesshomaru trudged through his lands alone the next day. That morning as he was setting out, Jaken had sighed before finding the energy to start yet another journey and leave his lord's new castle. At this, Sesshomaru had offered him an alternative. "Jaken, I asked you to staff this mansion, did I not?"

Jaken had jumped at this. "Yes, me lord! I will get started right away!" he had agreed before waddling down the mountain, free to work at his own pace. Sesshomaru had watched this, then set out on his way to find the old demon, Daichi.

Daichi was a familiar of the late dog demon, and had continued to reside in the western lands over the past centuries. Sesshomaru now approached him. An untrained eye would not have known when they came upon the old demon, but Sesshomaru knew exactly where he was. The lord stopped at what seemed to be a boulder even taller than the trees. "Daichi," Sesshomaru called. The boulder began to stir.

The old demon came out of his condensed state, turning his thick neck to look over his shoulder and see who called his name. When he saw Sesshomaru, he turned to face him and sat down, stretching one of his thick, short legs out at a time and shaking the surrounding earth.

"Sesshomaru, so you have finally come," he acknowledged. "I have been waiting for some time."

"Tell me, what has become of these western lands since my father's death?" Sesshomaru implored.

"Oh, your father," the demon echoed in his deep voice, turning his head up and away from Sesshomaru as he recalled the great dog demon. He looked back down at the prince. "Once your father departed, these lands were left unattended. Other demons attacked these lands without the protection of your father, while others tried to take it over. For some time the demons disappeared, hiding from the powerful evil presence that lurked in every crevice of our continent." _Naraku_, Sesshomaru thought. "The demons have come back out to wreak havoc now that the aura is gone, but yours is a mighty one that could put them back in their place and restore peace. Tell me, do you plan on remaining in these lands?"

"Yes, I am the true Lord of the Western Lands, after all," Sesshomaru confirmed.

"That title was and still is one that is most coveted. Those who desired to reign as the new ruler stepped in, becoming minor heroes and gathering followers here and there," Daichi informed, speaking in a slow, clear manner. "Many of these demons still reside here and lust for the title. Some have tried to claim his castle for their own and simply take over themselves. As I'm sure you know, they did not have what it takes to overcome the special needs of the castle. Now the lands are divided, each yearning warrior respected in their own region, though they greatly divide the land and therefore none have been able to gain enough power to win it over. Now that the true Lord of the West is here, the land can again come together as one. It is a title that became most respected after your father's era. He who has it will indeed have great control over these lands, along with great expectations."

"I have no interest in reuniting a broken land," reported Sesshomaru dryly. "I intend to set my own standards, all of which will be higher than my father's. He robbed me of my chance to overpower and defeat him, all due to that half-breed, Inuyasha. I have come to assume my rightful title and rule all powerful. It is my last way to show that I am truly greater than my father."

"I see," replied Daichi, disappointed that Inu no Taisho's oldest son seemed much more foolish than he had hoped for. "Then be prepared to face great animosity. Those who still covet the title are bound to come after you. The most dangerous and driven is a warrior known as Hideki, who gained his power by being the most ruthless. I'm sure you will see him soon. There are also many women seeking power. Some may try to fight you, but I expect most will attempt to be your mate."

"Ha, the warriors don't worry me and the women do not interest me. Is that all, then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I suppose you will also encounter other's who will want to serve the great dog demon's son, and many powerful demon's who will want to defeat the great dog demon's son, but yes, that is all." The two demons looked at each other in silence a moment before they turned away from one another simultaneously, Daichi going back to his slumber and Sesshomaru continuing on his way.

l~l

When Sesshomaru returned to his palace, it had truly come alive. Jaken was squawking at the scrambling servants, working to get the place in excellent state. In the midst of his yelling, Jaken noticed Lord Sesshomaru. "My lord, you've returned!" he shouted excitedly. Jaken had missed his dashing young master. He had a thought and turned back to the little demons. "Stop, all of you! Your lord has arrived!"

The servants paused in their hurried chores, turning to look at the young prince. They were in awe when they saw him, quickly dropping their things before they fell in a deep bow. Jaken looked back at Lord Sesshomaru. "All of these demons were waiting for your arrival, my lord! They knew your father and have been waiting to finally serve under your command!" Sesshomaru looked up from his vassal to the plethora of small demons before him. "But that's not all! Upon hearing of your arrival, many demonesses have arrived in hopes of becoming your betrothed!" Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the line of women kneeling off to the side, trying to look humble though they all had given him their best ornate appearance. _Ah, just as the old man said_, thought Lord Sesshomaru.

He redirected his gaze to look ahead of him. "I told you I have no interest in them, Jaken. Bid them to leave, now," he demanded as he began to walk ahead.

"Ah, yes me lord!" Jaken cried apologetically. His voice became fiercer as he turned back to the women. "All right! You heard him, out with all of you!" he shouted, shaking his staff.

Some women looked disappointed as they rose, others looked frustrated. But one looked infuriated. The fiery demoness was not one to be told off so easily. She was on her feet quickly, then bared her teeth at the lord and jumped. She somersaulted in the air, landing before Sesshomaru and cutting him off. "I have waited a long time to meet you, I don't plan on being told off so easily," she threatened as she opened a fan over her mouth. The blades of it were thick and seemed to resemble claws. Her hair was a deep red, and she wore a kimono of an orange and black design. Her second hand rested on her hip as she glared at him over her fan.

_What is she thinking?_ Jaken thought to himself. _She's just asking to get herself killed!_

"I am Ayano, the great tigress demon," she stated strongly.

"I don't care," responded Sesshomaru. "I said leave," he repeated, irritated.

Jaken hastily intervened. "Let me handle this, my lord!" he said as he stepped between the two great demons. "You wretch! How dare you defy Lord Sesshomaru! Now feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!" With this declaration, Jaken jammed the staff to the ground, exuding a cloud of fire. The demoness saw this, and jumped up before it hit her. She landed at the gate and turned back, closing her fan. "You have not seen the last of me," she voiced before taking her leave.

The other demonesses had frozen in place to watch when she had first defied her host. Jaken got them moving again out the door with threats of identical attacks and sharp words. They all quickly exited at this. Lord Sesshomaru continued on his way, glad to be relieved of the nuisance.

**Again, if this is working for you, let me know!**


	3. Encounter

Jaken followed his master through the trees of the dark forest. "Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked as he dodged and brushed through shrubbery. Sesshomaru did not answer, and Jaken squabbled at this, "Forgive me, my lord! It was not my place to ask!" The truth was, Sesshomaru didn't know where they were going. He had been traveling for years, and simply was not one to be content staying in one place for too long.

The travelers were granted more light from the waxing moon, as the woods had began to thin and the edge of the forest could now be seen. At the end was a cliff overlooking the great western lands. As they approached, Sesshomaru also sensed a being ahead, though this did not sway him in another direction. It was not until the trees were truly sparse at the edge of the forest that the figure could be seen clearly.

It was a woman, glowing in the moonlight and reclining on a large rock ahead of them. Her many robes draped over her body and cascaded down the rock. She was a vision of mostly fabric which fell towards the lord, seeming to suggest that her arm and legs also draped to that side. Her body was slightly tilted, and the vast fabric of her second sleeve showed her arm rested across her stomach. Only her head tilted the other way as she gazed out over the land, leaving only her pitch black hair to be seen.

"Who goes there?" asked the woman. Sesshomaru halted at the edge of the wood, about three sword lengths away from the being. This caused Jaken to do the same, being sure to stop alongside his master. "Identify yourself," she ordered, though she was not demanding but rather gentle in her speech.

"How dare you speak to my lord as such!" Jaken screeched, starting to take a step forward.

"Jaken, silence yourself," the lord commanded sharply. Then he, _Lord Sesshomaru_, dropped to one knee.

Jaken panicked, never before seeing anything like this from his lord. He quickly flattened himself to the ground. _Lord Sesshomaru is _kneeling_? What could possibly bring about this?_

"Forgive my vassal, he has no knowledge in such matters. I am Sesshomaru," he answered much more chivalrously.

She finally turned her head at this. "Sesshomaru, what is it that you want from me?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was simply wandering through the woods when I came across you. I apologize," answered the prince. He closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, presenting as much of a bow as his pride would allow. Jaken kept one eye on his lord despite his face being pushed to the ground. He was beginning to agonize over the matter. _Who _is_ this woman? Lord Sesshomaru never even acted like this towards his own mother!_

The woman looked at him for a moment in silence, her face giving away no signs of her thoughts. Then she said, "You mean to tell me you came across me without looking for me?"

"Yes, that is correct," Sesshomaru answered calmly.

She looked at him another moment, then slowly rose and slid to her feet. Sesshomaru opened his eyes as she came to stand before him. It was now easier to see her kind lavender eyes and sweet pink lips. Her pitch black hair did not fall straight, but in thick, competing waves that wove down to her hips. And now it seemed that she had her own soft glow, and it was not simply due to the moonlight.

"Sesshomaru, is it? I see you are a demon. You must be incredibly powerful to have simply stumbled across me." She gazed at him another minute before she reached out, extracting her hand from her long sleeve. She took the silver lock of hair from behind his ear and let it run through her hand as she pulled back, examining it. Sesshomaru looked up at this.

"Would you grant me a lock of your hair?" she asked graciously.

Without questioning her, Sesshomaru reached across his body. He brought his sharp claw close to his ear and cut the lock before lowering his hand. The woman took the strand between her hands and examined it like a fine piece of silk. Without looking up, she directed, "Emi, come take this from me." At this request, a wood nymph appeared from a nearby tree, taking the lock from the woman, then retreated back to the wood. The woman turned away, looking back out over the lands. "You may continue on your way, Sesshomaru. Your generosity will be remembered." She walked back and returned to the rock, taking the same pose as when they had come across her.

Sesshomaru gave his slight bow again, saying, "It was nothing. Thank you for your forgiveness toward my vassal, it was an honor to be in your presence."

The woman never turned back as Lord Sesshomaru rose silently and turned away. It took Jaken a moment to realize his master had left, but as soon as he did, he jumped up and hurried after him.

Once they had reached the thicker portion of the forest, Jaken asked, "My lord, who was that woman? Was she a demon?"

"I am disappointed that you do not know, Jaken. She was a supreme celestial being. A god among gods," Sesshomaru answered.

"A _goddess?_ What did she want with your hair, me lord?"

"I do not know. It is not our concern," Sesshomaru returned. Jaken had many questions, but held them in for fear of irritating Lord Sesshomaru, and they were quiet the whole journey back to the castle.


	4. Onslaught

**So I have been _quite _busy, and will continue to be for a bit, but I didn't want to leave the story unattended for too long so here is the next small bit as I continue to pick away at it. I only made time for it due to requests to continue, so if you are enjoying it, as I hope you are, letting me know does actually make it happen**

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru urged, peering down at the small imp as he slept. Jaken did not reply, and was consequently kicked into a single small bounce. As soon as he hit the hard ground he squawked, disoriented. Then he saw Sesshomaru looking down at him with serious, expectant eyes. Before he could ask, Sesshomaru informed, "We are going to visit Rin."

"Ah, yes me lord!" Jaken quickly obliged, but Sesshomaru was already turning away. They began on their quest, leaving Ah-Un behind to enjoy the courtyard without need of his assistance.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Jaken waddling in tow, as he was also using this journey to survey more of his land. It wasn't long before he heard a rustle before him and detected the scent and aura of another demon. Then, straight ahead of him, the demon unveiled himself, stepping out from the thicket of the woods. He also resembled a human, with long black hair and pointed ears. He had slightly tanned skin, nicked with scars, and was dressed in the clothes of a prosperous thief, his eyes just as unkind.

"Are you the one they call Sesshomaru? You are, aren't you?" the demon asked.

"That's _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you, commoner!" Jaken yelped.

Sesshomaru ignored his vassal and answered the question. "Yes, I am Sesshomaru. What business do you have with me?"

"Why don't you just do this the easy way and hand over your title now, eh? Though if it's a fight you want, I certainly wouldn't mind getting my hands a little dirty."

Sesshomaru responded, "I suggest you abandon this plight before you realize how foolish it is." He stood there, looking at the stranger, stern and motionless as always.

"Ha," the unknown demon uttered, "you cocky bastard-" He drew his sword as he lunged at the lord, never even caring to introduce himself.

* * *

"Young Rin, ye must go now! Hurry, bring me the herbs to ease the labors of childbirth. Do you remember where to find them, child?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, me lady!" Rin replied cheerfully, perking right up with the new assignment.

"Well don't doddle, child, go! Kagome is a tough las, but these labor pains may be too much for even her," Kaede urged.

"Right!" piped Rin, turning to run, her arms playfully held straight out to each side as she began to hurriedly trot up the hill. She was still a rather happy child, making the best of the life she now lived. It was Lord Sesshomaru's decision for her to lead this life, and she trusted him more than anyone. Rin knew she could never resent Lord Sesshomaru, so she embraced this life, but it did not stop her from thinking of him everyday. Nor did it stop her from wishing that today would be the day he came to take her back.

Rin sighed as she found the herbs. It had been quite a trek to the spot from the small village, and Rin slowed when she reached it. She dropped to her knees to rip the plants up, rushing with Kaede's words tumbling through her mind. It so happened that these plants grew far from the village, and there were no people around. She knelt next to the plants at the edge of the forest, humming to herself as she gathered them. She thought of what was going on in the village below, and how they were counting on her.

Inuyasha and Miroku were away again, working another job in another village. This scenario had happened many times, a birth in their absence, but this was the first time that Kagome was to deliver, as it was Kagome's and Inuyasha's first child.

"I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru would think of that," Rin wondered aloud. Her curiosity was interrupted when she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Huh?" she said reflexively as she turned to look in the direction of the noise.

The face of a huge mantis faced her, looking down at her hungrily. Rin gasped, then screamed as she dropped the herbs and jumped to her feet, already turning to run. The mantis took a swing at her, but Rin ducked and was able to evade the attack.

"Lady Kaede! Help me, please! Lady Kaede! Sango! Inuyasha! Anybody!" Rin cried in vain, hoping that someone would hear her cries and come to her aid. The large mantis fought to keep up in the obstacle course Rin was providing, but it was still gaining on her. She continued to cry for help as she wove through the woods. Then, in her utmost fear as the mantis reached her, reaching up and ready to strike, she called out desperately from the bottom of her heart, "_Lord Sesshomaru!_"


	5. In Return

Sesshomaru jumped effortlessly to avoid the attack. Jaken winced a little as he leaned out of the way, the nameless demon tripping over himself as he swung his sword at the empty spot Sesshomaru had just occupied. Huffing a little, he turned back to see the lord land gracefully. The stranger repositioned himself for another attack.

"You're utterly pitiful. Do you really think you can rule this land?" Sesshomaru asked. He also sensed that he was surrounded by hidden soldiers; however, he sensed that these soldiers were as dirty as the demon before him, and mortal no less. Sesshomaru assumed that the stranger was another demon who manipulated human thieves to become their leader.

The demon simply smiled at this, thinking he knew something that Sesshomaru didn't. But before either party could act, Kirara landed between them, Miroku upon her back. He had returned to find the young girl about to be eaten. Inuyasha had quickly slain the mantis, but the girl had not been spared. Nonetheless, the small town had acted quickly. He had come to retrieve Sesshomaru and inform him of the tragedy, but he was surprised to find Sesshomaru already halfway there. "How did you know?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not know until that instant, when he smelled traces her blood on the monk. "Rin," he breathed. Quickly abandoning the fight, he transformed into a ball of light, and was off.

Jaken quickly panicked. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he called after his master, beginning to run.

"Kirara!" Miroku said, urging her to follow him. Jaken saw his opportunity, and sprang forth, catching one of Kirara's tails and hitching a ride. As they rose up into the sky, the unnamed demon angrily yelled after them, and a slew of arrows rose from the trees, much to Miroku's surprise. Kirara was quick and able to weave through the arrows, but the movement caused Jaken to feel ill. Miroku heard his moans, a mixture of sickness and woe from being left behind yet again.

"Jaken," Miroku said, turning back when he heard the small annoying voice, "what were you and Sesshomaru doing?" he asked as he collected the imp and brought him up to Kirara's back to ride along. Kirara also turned her head to glance over her should in curiosity and acknowledgment of the small imp.

"We were on our way to visit Rin. What is the meaning of this interruption?" Jaken demanded.

"I was sent to get Sesshomaru. We feared for Inuyasha's life should he be the one to tell Sesshomaru that Rin was attacked... and did not survive," Miroku unveiled shamefully.

Jaken realized that his cunning lord had already realized this for himself upon seeing the monk. He exploded on the human. "How dare you let young Rin die on your watch, when Lord Sesshomaru entrusted her to you! You're lucky Lord Sesshomaru always rushes to Rin's side, otherwise you would be dead right now!" Jaken berated.

Miroku turned back ahead of him, disappointment and some sorrow in his tone. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

l~l

The group looked up when the blue-white light landed in the middle of their town. They all knelt, Sango, her children, and Inuyasha sorrowfully attending Kagome and the new baby, while Kaede held the young girl's body upon her lap, Shippo beside her, sniffling with tears in his eyes.

A wealth of emotion flared up inside Sesshomaru upon seeing Rin, shown only by bared teeth. Inuyasha, afraid of what his brother might do, quickly rose to try to defuse the situation, getting in between Kaede and Sesshomaru. "Wait, Sesshomaru-"

Inuyasha was, of course, the last person who should have been getting in the way of Sesshomaru, especially when it came to Rin. Not wanting to hear another word, Sesshomaru sharply cut his hand across his body, drawing out his whip of light which caught and threw Inuyasha into a nearby building. Inuyasha fell to the ground, slowly picking himself up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, quickly handing her baby off to an overall concerned Sango. Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha, gently placing her hands on him. Sesshomaru barely registered that Kagome had been holding an infant, his heart overwhelmed with the sight of young Rin.

He approached Kaede and knelt, his eyes never leaving the lifeless girl. Sesshomaru reached out, and Kaede allowed him to tenderly take her body in his arms. He looked down at her. She was dressed in the vibrant kimono he had last brought. His mind began to rush, thinking of how he could again revive her. He knew Tensaiga would not work. This had been near the forefront of his mind since his mother had warned him of this, resurrecting Rin for the last time, telling him to expect no more chances. How she had seemed to mock him when he thought he could resurrect her again. His mother's words ran through his head as he continued to gaze down at the dead girl. _"Sesshomaru, did you believe yourself to be a god?"_ And then Sesshomaru looked up, now knowing what he had to do.

Without a word he took to the sky with Rin. "Wait, where do you think you're going?" Kaede yelled after him, getting to her feet as fast as her old joints would allow. Sesshomaru was still infuriated with her, and did not speak a word.

"Just let him go, there's nothing we can do now anyway," Inuyasha grumbled, rising to his feet.

As Sesshomaru flew, his Mokomoko expanded. Not far out, he passed Miroku and the others returning. Upon seeing his lord, Jaken cried out to him. Sesshomaru did not respond or so much as glance over, but Jaken took a leap of faith, jumping and clinging to his lord's fur. As this happened, Miroku glanced down at the village, and decided that he was most needed there.

Sesshomaru continued on, and Jaken cried out to him, "What are we doing, my lord? Why have you taken young Rin's body back with you?"

"I am going to revive her," Sesshomaru stated.

"But... me lord," Jaken began, "your mother said that young Rin cannot be revived again." His lord did not answer, and Jaken cowered a little bit. _Has my lord gone mad now that Rin is truly dead?_

Sesshomaru soared back, and Jaken watched as far below the somewhat familiar lands began to appear. "...Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked hesitantly.

"We are going to find that goddess," Sesshomaru answered. _She said my generosity will be remembered, that means she is willing to grant me a favor._ Sesshomaru headed for the cliff where he had first seen her. If she was not there, he may have to find a shrine of hers in a human village, so he was relieved when he picked up her faint aroma from a distance.

He landed precisely where he had stood before, but she was not strewn upon the rock. He did not see her immediately, but detected her scent. Then he heard a rather sweet, "You again."

He turned to see the deity just off to his left. She sat upon the edge of the cliff, all but her most basic robe gathered around her on the ground. Her legs dangled over the side of the cliff... on full display. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, as gods were known for wrath upon finding them exposed. For the first time in a long time, he was lost on what to do. "My apologies-" Sesshomaru began.

"It's fine," she calmly interjected. She was not like the gods he had heard of. She seemed to lean forward on her arms, a slight breeze coming and pushing a few locks of hair over her shoulder. Her glow had more of a golden hue in the sunlight. She looked over Lord Sesshomaru, her eyes coming to rest on Rin. "Is that a mortal girl in your arms, demon?" she asked, lowering her glow so as not to harm the human child.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, and hugged her a little closer to him. He was quiet. It was then that Jaken stepped forward, regaining his balance after the flight. "Yes, my lady. My lord will not say it, so I will speak for him. The small girl was Lord Sesshomaru's ward, and he cares for her dearly. He left her in a human village, thinking she would be better off there, but the girl went and got herself killed."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Jaken menacingly, and Jaken quickly bowed and whimpered, "Forgive me, my lord!"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and turned up to look at the goddess. He finally spoke. "When I last encountered you, you said that my generosity would not be forgotten. I assumed that meant you would grant me a favor."

She simply looked at him, waiting to see if he was done. After a moment of silence she finished for him, "You want me to bring the girl back to life?"

Sesshomaru was silent a moment before he answered, "Yes."

"As you wish," she replied. Then she commanded, "Emi, my bow." The same attending wood nymph appeared, the bow in her hands as she glided toward the goddess. The nymph stopped at her side, taking the bow in one hand to offer her other to her lady. The goddess took it and stood, leaving her robes where they lay. She wore a simple cream kimono, which was sleeveless, and fell to its full length as she rose to her feet.

"Thank you, Emi," she said as she accepted the bow from her, but before she took the quiver as well, she approached Lord Sesshomaru. "You are in luck, dear Sesshomaru." He watched her with steady eyes as she slowly came toward him.

She stopped before him, and rather close. She looked up into his eyes, holding up her bow, the arc facing the ground. "Do you recognize this, young lord?" she asked as she gracefully ran her fingers over the bowstring. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to it, and he did recognize the finely woven string, though he said nothing. "It is your hair," she answered for him. "This," she turned the bow so it was upright, "is the Bow of Both Worlds." She gazed at it, gently running her fingertips over it. "I was having a dreadful time finding a string for it. The bow either snapped the string, or the string threatened to break the bow, but your hair," she said, flashing her eyes up, "seems to be the perfect power contrast. How lucky that you came across me that day." She finally turned away from him.

Her nymph stood waiting with the quiver, and the goddess drew an arrow. As she knocked it, she gave Sesshomaru a warning. "Now I cannot guarantee that I will come back with the girl's life, I must tell you that." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this, and she saw this as she glanced over her shoulder. Instead of being offended, however, she smiled to herself as she turned back, adoring the love that this powerful demon showed for the small girl. She continued, "Once I find her life, I must see if it has any more natural life left in it, then I must determine if it is worth returning to this world. Though if it will put your heart at ease, I doubt there will be a problem," she finished as she drew back.

She shot the arrow out over the cliff, but before it reached the edge, it seemed to tear through the very air, ripping a portal to the underworld. She glanced back over her shoulder. "I will return shortly," she said before she stepped forth to enter the netherworld.


	6. Temple

**Sorry to any of you who have been waiting. I went ahead and finished this chapter today after receiving a comment last night. I didn't really realize how long it had been, but I've waited forever for a story too so I know how frustrating it is. (However, when that story was updated, I was disappointed, so I sincerely wish that does not happen to you as you read this chapter). It's longer than I expected, and I thought about cutting it and contributing the excess to chapter 7, but I like it better this way. I hope it makes up for the absence.**

* * *

The goddess returned shortly, just as she said she would. Her bow was strapped across her chest and she held a bright light between her hands. Without a word, she walked over to Sesshomaru and the child, holding the light above Rin's chest, where it was then absorbed.

Rin stirred, slowly, pinching her eyes shut before they fluttered open. As she gained consciousness, she first saw the lady, then she turned to see who was holding her. Her eyes fully opened. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, wearily rejoiced. "Did you save me?"

"No," he replied looking up. "She did."

Sitting up in her lord's arms (as this time he refused to set her down just yet), Rin looked back at the woman. "Thank you. What's your name, Miss?" she asked sweetly.

The woman smiled. "I am known as Yua, the goddess of life, beauty, and children," she answered calmly.

"So you're _my_ goddess," Rin speculated, turning a bit in her lord's arms to better face the goddess. Yua smiled and nodded.

As this was a debt repaid, Sesshomaru did not pain himself with gratitude. He simply began to turn. "Come, Jaken, we are returning to the castle."

Jaken began to hurry after him. "With young Rin? We are not going to return her to a human village?" he asked, straining his neck up to look at his lord.

"Not yet," Sesshomaru answered bitterly.

Rin twisted again to look back at the goddess over her lord's shoulder, overjoyed now that she knew she would be returning with Lord Sesshomaru. Rin used her whole arm to wave, calling out, "Thank you again, my lady!" Yua smiled again at the child, raising a hand to wave in return before she turned away herself. Rin continued to watch her.

"Wow, she sure is pretty, don't you think, my lord?" she asked, not really expecting him to answer.

"Of course he thinks she's pretty, she's a _goddess_ you foolish child," Jaken squawked from below.

Rin ignored Jaken's comment and continued to study her. "Lord Sesshomaru, she looks so lonely," Rin mentioned as they traveled into the thick forest. Yua vanished from sight, and Rin took hold of Sesshomaru's armor, settling in and resting her head on his shoulder for the journey ahead. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to glance at this, and Jaken groaned a little in jealousy. Sesshomaru looked back ahead of him as though he had never even noticed.

l~l

When they returned to Sai Palace, Ah-Un looked up. He saw the girl, now trotting happily alongside Lord Sesshomaru. Ah-Un was fond of the girl too, and rose to his feet to greet her. As he did, Rin noticed Ah-Un and ran to him, calling out his name and wrapping her small arms around him. Sesshomaru watched this out of the corner of his eye as the castle gates closed behind him.

"Rin," the prince dictated, "you are not to leave the castle grounds unless Ah-Un or myself accompanies you. Do you understand?"

She spun around and stood at attention. "Yes, me lord!"

Sesshomaru continued on his way to the castle, and Jaken whimpered after him, "What about me, my lord? I can protect young Rin!" His feelings were clearly hurt.

"You have duties here at the palace, Jaken. Have you forgotten already?" Sesshomaru sneered.

Jaken nearly jumped. "N-no, me lord!"

Before he could scamper off, Sesshomaru added, "Have the servants find and prepare a comfortable room for the girl."

"Yes, me lord!" Jaken answered, bowing. Sesshomaru had things to attend to that required serious consideration, and continued on his way into the castle before Jaken was upright again.

Rin turned back to Ah-Un, and played in the courtyard nearby the beast. After a while her stomach began to grumble. She looked around. The palace was designed for demons, and as she looked through the plants, she found nothing edible. She looked to Ah-Un. "Ah-Un, I'm becoming quite hungry. Would you take me out to find something to eat?"

The demon had settled in while she played, but now rose to his feet in response to her question. She took his reins and together they walked toward the gates. The castle gates opened automatically for Lord Sesshomaru, as he was the current lord of the castle, but Rin and Ah-Uh had to wait for the small demons acting as castle guards to open the doors.

Soon they were on their way down the side of the mountain, when Rin spotted a human village. After spending so much time in Kaede's village, she felt more comfortable around humans, and felt that they would grant her something good to eat.

When they were closer to it, she turned back to her demon companion. "Stay here, Ah-Un. I've found that sometimes humans misunderstand demons. I shall be back soon though," Rin explained as she turned to leave. She had left Ah-Un in a grassy meadow at the edge of the forest, where he contently settled in with a decent view of the town.

Rin wandered through the village, looking around and seemingly unnoticed herself. While she was studying a chicken roasting in one of the huts, her stomach growled. She looked down at it, covering it with her hand.

"Are you hungry, child?" Rin looked up to see a middle-aged priestess looking down at her.

Rin nodded. "Mmhm."

"Well then, follow me." The priestess turned, starting to walk away. Rin quickly followed, trotting after the priestess, who soon had her settled in her hut with a warm meal.

As Rin munched away, she finally spoke. "This reminds me a lot of the village I used to live in."

"Does it now?" asked the priestess, settling down across from her.

Rin nodded. "I lived with the priestess there, and she lived next to a big set of stairs like you do. Is there a shrine at the top of yours, too?" She took another bite.

"Why yes, but we have an entire temple here. Tell me, what happened to the priestess you were with?" the lady asked gently.

"Oh she's fine, I just started traveling with my lord again!" Rin exclaimed, then added less enthusiastically, "But, I don't know if he'll let me stay with him or send me back there. I've missed him so much." Rin cast her eyes down, resting her hands in her lap, no longer eating.

The priestess saw the sadness in the girl's eyes and offered, "Well, why don't you go up to the temple and pray to Yua?"

Rin looked up at the priestess. "Yua?" she echoed. _That's the goddess from earlier today_.

The woman nodded, pouring a cup of water. "Yes, she has a special fondness for children. She is more likely to answer your prayers than any other."

Rin was suddenly hopeful, and started scarfing her food down. The priestess set the cup before Rin, warning, "Slow down, dear. You'll hurt yourself."

Young Rin quickly finished her meal, bowing to the priestess and offering her thanks, before she fled out to the field where Ah-Un was waiting. Upon seeing her, Un raised his head as Ah slept. He watched Rin run closer to him then stop to explain, "I'm going to be just a bit longer!" That was completely fine with Ah-Un, who was content and in no hurry to get moving again.

Rin began to gather wildflowers from the field. She picked until her arms were full, then hurried back to the village. Her excitement grew as she ascended the many stairs, and finally, the temple came into view. It was much larger than the shrine she was used to, and much more lively as well. The plants around the temple thrived, nearly encasing the very temple. _Well, she did say she was the goddess of life_, Rin thought.

Rin slowly approached the front door. She had never been in a temple, and wasn't quite sure what to do. When she entered, she looked around. She was in a big, warmly lit room. The pillars that held the ceiling up were bronze and sculpted to resemble trees. Ahead of her was a raised area with a statue of the goddess. _She looks a lot prettier in real life_, Rin decided in a split-second.

Her attention was grabbed when she noticed a small boy exit through a small opening she hadn't noticed before. It was directly off to her left, and very small, so small that no adult could possibly fit through it. The boy was coming toward her, ready to leave. Rin stopped him to ask, "What's through there?"

He looked puzzled. "Are you new?" he asked. Rin nodded, and he explained, "That's the children's room. This is Yua's temple, which is always a safe haven for us. That's normally where we go to pray."

"Ohh," Rin realized. "Thank you!" she called spryly as she swiftly headed for the opening.

The children's room was smaller than the main room, but still quite large. It had no windows, but was still well-lit. To Rin's right was the main shrine. It consisted of a set of thick, wide stairs that simply ended at the wall. There were some candles and offerings from other children along the edges of the stairs. Rin stepped forward humbly, setting her flowers on the bottom stair before taking a step back. She sank to her knees and bowed her head, closing her eyes.

"Lady Yua, or Highness Yua, I'm not really sure what to call you, I've never done this before, so forgive me," Rin began. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life today and brought you some flowers, I hope that's acceptable. I know that you've already done so much for me, but I just- I just want stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever!" she burst, unable to contain herself. She sat up as a part of her outburst, and Rin gasped, surprised. At her last plea she had opened her eyes, and before her on the steps sat the goddess, holding Rin's bouquet and admiring it in her hands.

"I love flowers," Yua said warmly. She looked down at Rin. "How are you feeling?"

Rin quickly bowed to the floor, proclaiming hastily, "I'm feeling well, my Lady! -or my highness, I'm sorry I don't know what to call you!"

"I'm not too picky," replied the deity. "What's your name, sweet child?"

"Rin," she answered, sitting up a little. She saw that the goddess had started making a chain from her offering.

Yua noticed Rin eying her work, as she had hoped. "Do you know how to make flower chains?" she asked.

Rin nodded. "Yes, I used to make them all the time when I would wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return."

"Would you like to come up here and make one?"

Rin smiled and nodded, coming to her feet and climbing the stairs to sit next to her goddess. Yua moved the bouquet to rest between them. She didn't like children having a fear of the consequences of what they might ask for, often children ask for what they truly need. She enjoyed time like this with her children, and hoped Rin now wouldn't feel as nervous or cautious around her.

As they worked, Yua asked, "So you want to stay with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes!" Rin confirmed eagerly. "I love Lord Sesshomaru. Being with him is the only place I've ever really felt like I belonged. Since the day I met him, he has never let anything bad happen to me."

Yua nodded. "And you're aware that his life as a demon is very different than yours as a human?"

"I know. Master Jaken explained it to me once. He told me all about how a hundred years means nothing to a demon like Lord Sesshomaru. He told me about how Lord Sesshomaru would become a ruler and that I would be long gone by then, but I've made it this far!"

Yua smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. After those two precautionary questions, she had made a decision. "Ok, Rin, here's what I'm going to do," she finished linking the last flower in her chain, completing the circle. In her hands, the chain started to glow and she placed in atop Rin's head. "With this, my power will preserve you just the way you are for a hundred years." The glow dissipated, absorbed into Rin's very body, and could been seen traveling down and stopping at her heart. Rin could feel it, and looked down. As she covered her hand over her heart, the glow disappeared completely. Yua continued, "This will give you time to really see if this is what you want, and in one hundred years, we will have this discussion again."

Rin looked up at the goddess. "You really mean it?"

Yua's smile lessened. "I would never joke about something like this."

"Well, what about Lord Sesshomaru allowing me to stay?"

"Don't worry," Yua assured. "I will take care of that."

Rin took in a deep breath, her eyes wide. "Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you! Oh- here, I made one for you too!" Rin exclaimed, picking up her chain. She stood to reach Yua's head, then stepped back, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Yua asked. "Go be with your lord."

"Yes! Thank you again!" Rin cried, rushing off. Yua watched her in silence until she left the room.

"That was a considerable wish to grant that lightly," came a judgmental voice from off to her side.

"Kazue, I don't remember inviting you into my shrine," Yua returned, still looking after the girl. Though the words seemed disdainful, her tone was still kind and welcoming. Yua was the kindest and gentlest of all the gods, and she certainly didn't mind the presence of her older sister, Kazue, who she was closer with than anyone.

She turned to look at her sister. "Are you making an accusation?" Yua asked innocently.

This only annoyed Kazue. "You and I both know why you answered that prayer so readily," she said in a very disapproving tone.

"She's good for the demon," Yua answered evasively. The two goddess stared at each other a moment in silence before Yua turned away from her sister. She held a flower the child had given her up to her nose, playing off the seriousness of the discussion.

"How do you think he'll respond when he finds out what you've done?"

"Oh, Kazue," Yua sighed. "You really do make an excellent goddess of judgment."

Kazue continued to challenge her, not ready to let it go. "And what will he do if he finds out why you really did it?"

"Perhaps we will never know," she said, using the rest of the flowers to start a chain for her sister.


	7. A Visit in the Night

**So summer's over, and I'm a little freed up now (I don't know about you all, but my summer was crazy! In a good way) but I did want to try and post before my coursework got to heavy. It's only a little bit, but enough to show that I haven't forgotten about his fic.**

* * *

Rin ran back out to Ah-Un, never stopping once with her new found energy. They sky was now half purple, half dark blue as the sun traveled further beyond the horizon. She stopped before Ah-Un, out of breath as she leaned on her knees.

Ah-Un simply looked at her as she said, "Ah-Un, great news!" She continued to try to catch her breath before continuing. "But I can't tell you yet, it's a surprise! Now let's get back."

Ah-Un arose heavily before Rin climbed on.

l~l

Back at the palace, Sesshomaru had returned to the courtyard to check on Rin. She wasn't there, and he did not like that. He noticed that Ah-Un was also gone, but he wanted to be sure.

"Jaken," he shouted sternly. Jaken quickly appeared, running as fast as he could to come to his lord's side.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"Where is Rin?" he demanded.

Jaken looked around. "Ahhh-" he began, now extremely nervous and afraid for his own safety as he realized the girl was gone.

But Jaken was saved as the gates again opened. Rin jumped from Ah-Un's back so she could slip through as quickly as possible. She ran to Lord Sesshomaru and clung to his legs.

"Rin, where have you been?" he asked, looking down at the girl. He wasn't sure why she was clinging to him and thought something might have happened.

She looked up, smiling. "I went with Ah-Un to get something to eat," she explained.

Sesshomaru's nerves were calmed. He often forgot about Rin's regular need to eat until she brought it up.

"So, is there anything you wanted to say to me?" she asked, wondering if Yua had already gotten to him or not. Sesshomaru was confused as to why she was so overjoyed. He supposed it was because she was happy to be alive and with him again.

"No," he answered blatantly.

"Ok," she replied, letting go and beginning to run off to play in the garden again.

"Rin," he called out sternly.

She whirled around and stopped, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Yes, me lord."

But Sesshomaru did not address her next. "Jaken, take her to her room," he instructed before he retreated to the castle.

"Right away, my lord!" he squealed. "Come on Rin, don't dilly-dally, now!"

She lifted her arms up at her sides and ran past Jaken, into the castle. Jaken didn't like that _he_ was now behind, and was even more irritated when she proclaimed, "Well come on, Master Jaken!"

* * *

The castle had fallen silent and Sesshomaru sat outside his room, looking up at the stars. The doors to his bedroom were open to the sand garden. He sat crosslegged upon the boards just outside his room, one leg stretched just beyond the other.

Suddenly, he caught that heavenly scent.

He followed it to the courtyard where he found Yua, holding Un's face in her hand as she looked into it adoringly. Without looking over, she said, "So there you are, Lord Sesshomaru."

"To what do I owe the honor?" he asked darkly.

"I was going to visit you in a dream, but you hardly ever sleep, so I made a personal trip." Before she looked to Sesshomaru, she reached out to touch Ah's face, who responded by reaching his neck out in an effort to receive a pat. "How is the girl?"

"She appears to be fine," he stated.

"Good," Yua replied. Though she knew how the girl was already, she still used this as an icebreaker. "That girl is one of the sweetest souls I have seen, filled with innocence, grace, and happiness—which this world is desperately lacking. I'm here to tell you, you must protect her."

Sesshomaru kept a sharp eye on her. "You don't need to tell me that."

"Then will you keep her with you, or return her to a human village?" Yua slid her hands down over Ah-Un's reins. She was again in her simpler robe, her arms exposed and hair cascading over one shoulder.

"I haven't deiced yet," he conceded.

She finally turned to face him. "Do you know what the girl desires?"

He took a moment, as always, to go over his words before he spoke. "I know she wants to stay with me."

"Well that's why I'm here," she replied, dropping the reins and stepping toward him. "Adults often think they know what is best for children. This does not allow children to adequately express their needs." She approached him slowly as she spoke, skimming the closed flowers buds with her hand. As she passed one that refused to close in the moonlight, she plucked it at its stem, then placed it above her ear. Yua stopped, very close to the demon, and looked up into his eyes. "She needs to be with you."

He said nothing, but kept his eyes locked on her. She glanced briefly at his hilt, then resumed eye contact with him. "I see you have a sword of healing. Why, therefore, did you ask my assistance?"

"It only allows me to revive a mortal once," he answered indifferently.

There was but a second of silence before she calmly responded, "That's what I thought." Quickly, she reached up, maintaining eye contact as she grasped his father's fang, drawing it from his hilt. Sesshomaru watched unconcerned, as Tensaiga posed absolutely no threat to him.

But it was not him that she turned the blade on. She watched her other hand, closing it around the sword as she began to run Tensaiga through her grasp. Her deep red-violet blood smeared along the edge of the blade.

_That's right_, Sesshomaru recalled. _She is of the heavens, not of this world. Tensaiga can cut her._

Before the fang had completely slipped through her fingers, Tensaiga had absorbed her divine blood. She held it out to him. "Here, it should be able to revive whenever you will it to now, so long as the life energy from the soul itself has not been drained." Sesshomaru glanced down at his sword, presented to him atop the tips of her fingers. Her hand was again unmarked. Yua went on, "Though she can be brought back, every time she is revived her natural life shortens. I trust you can put that together."

He reached out, taking the handle and examining the blade briefly before restoring it to its sheath. She turned and began to walk away. Sesshomaru watched her for a minute, then called after her, "Wait."

Yua twisted slightly to glance back at him over her shoulder.

"Why did you strengthen my Tensaiga?"

"I sensed you don't like asking others for help, no matter who it is," she responded innocently. "Now you have one less thing to ask for." With that, she glowed brighter, thinning to a tall strand of light, which then shot up into the night sky.

Sesshomaru watched it, his attention again brought back to the stars.

**Please review if you're still interested to read more!**


	8. Seeds

**I bet you all thought I forgot about this, but I didn't! Just experiencing writer's block tied with a busy schedule, but I finally got it posted!**

Rin awoke to find a delicious breakfast prepared for her. Sesshomaru preferred that she not have to leave, and had sent some of the small demons out in the night to find food for the girl. She sat up and rubbed her hands together. "This looks delicious!" she proclaimed before selecting a plump fruit. She took a bite, the fresh juices running down and blissfully tickling her chin.

Rin continued to eat until she was full, and even had food left over. She sucked the juices from each finger and looked around her room. It was large and bright, and more than comfortable. Sesshomaru had ordered that she have everything she could ever need, and he had certainly made her feel like a princess.

Rin stretched, then arose to examine the various splendid kimonos that were provided, selecting a fresh one for the day. Once she had dressed, she went to the screen door and tugged hard. With all her effort, it opened to another beautiful outside area. Rin took a deep breath of the fresh, sun-soaked air. "I think I must be dreaming," she commented. It was all too good to be true.

She recalled when her 'dream' had truly started. On another morning just like this, she had awoken and gone to find her lord. She found him as he was on his way out for the day. _"Good morning, my lord,"_ she had greeted.

Though he had not returned her greeting, he had paused just before he exited through the grand front doors, then announced, _"Rin, you will stay."_

Whether she had indeed been brought back to life or not, she was now in heaven.

She turned back to her tray with the remnants of her breakfast and approached it, scooping up the seeds she had put aside from the fruit. With her hands cupped, she ran out of her room to again find her lord.

Within minutes, she was outside in the main courtyard. Jaken was already in the middle of it, shouting orders at the other demons.

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried, running up to him. This caught his attention and he turned to face her.

"What is it, foolish girl? Can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," replied Rin, coming to stand before him, "but where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He is out, probably killing lesser demons. What is it that you were going to bother him with?"

Rin looked down at her seeds. "I just wanted to ask him if I could start a garden of my own," she confessed.

"Of course you can't have your own-" Jaken started to reprimand out of habit, but then he had an idea. _If I tell Rin to start her own garden, she will have food here and will no longer need to leave the castle walls. This will most certainly please Lord Sesshomaru!_ "I mean can! Of course you can!" Jaken turned back to the various demons busying themselves with chores. "You there!" he yelled, stopping a small demon dead in his tracks. "Take young Rin to find her own spot to grow a garden. Now go, child! Plant lots of fruits and vegetables!"

"Thank you, Master Jaken!" Rin rejoiced before running after the other demon.

Jaken stood there gloating, becoming increasingly excited for when he told Sesshomaru about how he had come up with the idea of a garden to keep Rin safe.

* * *

"And now," cried the demon, exposing its true form and rising up as a swell of thick, green vines, "prepare to be destroyed, Sesshomaru."

This demon had been threatening Sesshomaru for a few minutes, yet he was not the first to do so as the lord had wandered through his lands that day. This cretin was just another who was foolish enough to challenge Sesshomaru, another who desired to reign as the region's lord. Sesshomaru paid him little mind, more so annoyed than anything.

With his threat announced, the opposing demon wound his limbs toward the dog-demon. Sesshomaru simply drew his Bakusaiga, and with hardly any motion or effort, cut the tip of the first vine that reached him. Immediately, the vine started to break down, eating its way back to destroy the rest of the body. When the demon saw his body disintegrate before him, he wailed in horror, "No! It can't be! No one can be that powerful!"

Before the challenger had even spoken, however, Sesshomaru had already sheathed his sword and turned away. He began to walk, and within a few steps the vine demon had disappeared completely. Then Sesshomaru caught the scent of a new demon. One much more powerful than the one he had just defeated, though that still wasn't saying much. And it reeked.

Sesshomaru turned sharply, unleashing his whip of light to the origin of the odor. The vegetation of that one area was destroyed as the whip returned to him, and he stared with emotionless eyes at that spot. He heard a clap start, slowly, and the culprit jumped from the trees.

"Very nice, my lord," said the man mockingly. He wore a small, worn suede vest, with a matching covering and boots. He was an ox demon, built up strong, with two massive horns protruding from his forehead. "May I introduce myself. I am known as Hideki."

"You have an odor most foul and I do not care for it," responded Sesshomaru, again drawing his sword.

"Whoa, now," replied Hideki, holding up his hands, though his motions and his tone were just as mocking as before. "I did not come to fight, only to observe."

"I don't care what you came here for. I'll be done with this nuisance at once," the prince declared, then lunged at the ox demon.

Quicker than it seemed he should be able to, Hideki grabbed an excessively large tree that stood near him. He pulled it to the ground between himself and Sesshomaru with one arm. Sesshomaru halted, sensing that the ox demon had already made his escape, and Sesshomaru did not care enough to pursue him.

"How unfortunate that I must endure this encounter again," the prince said aloud, sheathing Bakusaiga once more.

* * *

On his way back to the castle, Sesshomaru paused, picking up a familiar scent – Rin's scent. He first turned his golden eyes in her direction, and his body followed. It did not take long before her humming accompanied her scent. Soon he saw her ahead, crouched in a melon patch.

"Rin," he called strictly, stopping just off in the trees.

"Huh?" murmured Rin quietly as she was pulled from her thoughts. When she saw he was there, she was, as always, overjoyed to see him. Rin ran up to him, hugging him tightly below his knees, then looked up at him. "My lord! I am so glad to see you," she declared.

Sesshomaru had other concerns. "Rin, where is Au-Un?"

She pulled back and answered cheerfully, "He was sleeping when I went to leave, and I didn't want to wake him."

"What about Jaken?" he asked briskly.

The little girl shook her head. "Uh-uh. He was busy as well." She looked back up at her lord and saw the displeasure on his face. "Are you mad? I know I'm not supposed to leave without a guardian, but that was before we knew Yua was always watching over me."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. It had been a long time since he had seen the goddess (though it had not been quite so long since he thought of her). He still did not know of the spell that preserved Rin, though without much knowledge of humans he had not noticed how she should have grown a bit by now.

"What cause have you to leave the palace?" he asked, moving on.

"Master Jaken told me I could plant my own garden!" she informed happily. "I was here getting different things to plant. I'm going to plant things I can eat so I don't have to leave as much."

Sesshomaru did like this. "Very well. I will watch over you as you finish, but do not take too long."

Rin straighten up. "Right!" She promptly ran off, knowing Sesshomaru did not want to wait for her, but would not leave her there either.

He settled down, leaning against a sturdy tree with one hand casually resting over his knee. He was still furious with Jaken, and images flashed through his mind of when he had found her dead in the priestess' arms. Then he noticed something that had not registered until now. The baby—there had been a newborn. With dog ears. Inuyasha had a child.

Inuyasha was enough of a disgrace to his family, and now he had a child, furthering his presence in the world. Not only that, but he had a child with a _human_, further tainting Sesshomaru's bloodline. As if being a half-breed wasn't bad enough.

Sesshomaru's hands clawed at the thought. He had not given any more thought to an heir until now. He had made Jaken stay on top of turning any females away who came in pursuit of him, not even caring so much as to see them. But now he felt more pressed to have an heir so that a _quarter_-breed would not be left to carry on his great line. But he still did not want to deal with a mate.

_Maybe I could just impregnate a great demoness and leave the children in her care_, he considered. _No, then she could raise them however she pleased, and I would be leaving her with extremely powerful weapons, ones that she could easily use against me. That wouldn't do. Maybe I could wait until she had them, then kill her and have Rin raise the children._ That seemed like a better plan, and one that he could definitely live with.

He focused again on Rin. She was still much too young, but he could wait a while. None of this had to happen soon, as he did not foresee himself being defeated. He would give it time and more consideration, though he did acknowledge he should make siring a child more of a priority now.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and his golden eyes followed her. "For you, my lord," she said, holding up a flower for him to see better. The white petals spread thick and out from a delicate cup in the middle. "It's very rare and only blooms about three times a century. It's probably my favorite flower. Isn't it pretty?" she babbled. She tucked the blossom into a crease on the front of Sesshomaru's armor, then spun around to gather the seeds and roots she had collected. "All right, I'm ready!"

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his castle calmly as always when he returned. Jaken was overjoyed to see him after waiting impatiently all day. In fact, he was so focused on his lord that he did not notice little Rin trailing behind him. She remained unnoticed as she ran around them on her way to the garden, further away, to begin planting.

"My lord!" he shrieked, running up to Lord Sesshomaru. "I had the best idea today! I am going to have young Rin plant her own food so she can stay in the castle walls." He stared up at Sesshomaru, his body tense in his anticipation of praise.

"I know, Jaken," Sesshomaru fumed. "I found her collecting seeds for it on my way back today. She was alone. Was that your idea, too?"

Jaken could only process this slowly, and as he did his pride melted with his body, leaving him confused and afraid. He quickly tried to redeem himself, though he didn't know how. "My- my lord- It wasn't- you see-" He cowered more with every word, as he should have.

"You know she is under your watch when I am not present. Without it she is as good as in a human village!" Sesshomaru shouted, no longer composed. He kicked the imp harder than he ever had before. Jaken landed hard and skidded along rough rock. He lay there, too hurt to move, and began to cry quietly to himself.

"You there," Sesshomaru commanded sternly to a passing servant. At that command it fell flat on its face as though its bones disappeared from its feet up. Sesshomaru lifted a hand, taking the flower from his armor and looking at it once again before he dropped it between the demon's hands. Before he continued on, he said, "Find this flower, and plant it everywhere."

(Far, far away, Yua smiled at this, for Rin was not the only one she watched over.)

**Review! Because that's what pushed me, (yes, pushed me) to continue with this!**


	9. Prayer

"My lord," Jaken huffed as he reached the last few steps. He leaned most of his weight on his staff as he finally came upon his lord. Sesshomaru had gone to the highest point of his castle, looking out over the lands. The wind tossed his hair every which way so high up, his fur rustling, but aside from that he remained completely still. "Everything is in order and running smoothly. I came to find you to see if you needed anything," Jaken said winded as he reached the final platform, plopping his small rear down on the plank to give his little legs a rest.

"He's near again. I can smell him," returned Sesshomaru, completely ignoring Jaken's offer.

"Who?" asked Jaken curiously, looking up to his lord.

Without an answer, Sesshomaru slowly leaned forward towards the edge of the open plank, but instead of falling, he began to rise into the sky.

"Wait! Me lord, let me help you!" squabbled Jaken, quickly rising to his feet again. His free hand reached out after his lord, clawing longingly, but Sesshomaru was already gone. Jaken retracted when he saw his lord was out of reach, sobbing, "Left behind again!"

Sesshomaru was already too far gone to hear, not that he would have cared either way. He soared over his grounds, surpassing the castle gate far below as he crossed to the forest. He began to veer to one side, slowly beginning to descend as he approached the scent. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the forest floor.

Once he was fully grounded, he called, "Come out and let me kill you now, so I may rid myself of your nuisance once and for all."

The ox demon Hideki slowly emerged from the trees. Sesshomaru, knowing precisely where he was, had his eyes tied to the spot. As he saw him appear, Sesshomaru's fingers curled, his claws now ready for an attack. Hideki's eyes were low as he looked at the opposing demon, glaring up at him with his horns tilted forward. He was ready to fight this time.

"I hardly think so," replied Hideki. The ox demon gave a hard stomp on the ground, triggering his powers and causing the ground to explode beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was already moving away, smelling it before it happened. Hideki launched the same attack several times, Sesshomaru skillfully dodging and weaving between each. With each dodge, Sesshomaru crept closer to his target.

Hideki's foot slammed into the ground again, but this time he used it to start his charge towards Sesshomaru. He led with his horns. Sesshomaru dodged this again by simply leaning to one side, at which point Hideki tried to take a swing at Sesshomaru dodged his attack yet again.

Hideki quickly charged again, but Sesshomaru was quicker and grabbed one of the ox's horns, holding it at the base.

The lord had a strong hold, keeping the ox from both advancing and pulling back. And that was when he unleashed his poison claws. Hideki cried out in agony as the acid dripped to his skin. Sesshomaru intended to melt the horn all the way through, but it broke off sooner than expected, weakened to the core.

Hideki still pushed forward, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in the split second when Hideki slipped through Sesshomaru's hold, his other horn piercing deep through Sesshomaru's shoulder. He pulled back quickly, back to a safe distance. Sesshomaru's other hand rose to cover his wound as he grimaced, still keeping his eyes on Hideki. Hideki breathed heavily, both from his efforts and from fury at the loss of his horn. But he only took another second before he fled, needing to tend to the drops of acid that were threatening to burn through his skull.

Sesshomaru stared after him, upset. _I shouldn't have gone easy on him. I should have destroyed him quickly and not tried to draw out a kill for pleasure_, Sesshomaru thought. Those horns were powerful in their own right, and Sesshomaru's wound was not healing. He dropped the severed horn, discarding it to the ground, before he turned away.

When Sesshomaru reentered the castle grounds through the front gate, he still covered his wound with one hand. Rin ran up to greet him happily. "Welcome back, me lord!" she called. The girl slowed as she noticed the wound. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're wounded." She turned back and cried, "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru has been wounded!"

Jaken was already wobbling on his way to meet the young lord, but began to run at this, tripping over himself several times. He stopped before Sesshomaru, gaping. "Lord Sesshomaru, what foul being has done this to you?!"

"Silence, both of you," he snapped. "It's nothing." Sesshomaru kept his head high, never showing a sign of weakness, and went straight to retire in his room.

* * *

Days passed without further sign of Sesshomaru. Rin had become melancholy, and both she and Jaken were worried. On the evening of the third day, she sat outside by Jaken as he paced back and forth.

"It has been a long time and my lord will see no one! Not even me!" he cried. Rin watched her finger trace lines in the dirt as he continued. "What could cause this? Was he seriously hurt? Why won't he let me help him?" he fretted.

Rin looked up at this. "Master Jaken, do you really believe Lord Sesshomaru was seriously injured?"

"I don't know! It's been so long since I've seen him!" responded Jaken, finally collapsing in a fit of tears.

When Rin saw this, she felt compelled to finally do something. Her eyes narrowed with determination, taking on responsibility for the well-being of her lord and master.

"Don't worry, Master Jaken. I think I can fix this." She stood up suddenly, going to select a bouquet from the grounds. Jaken was such a mess that he paid her no mind, and Rin was able to slip away under the setting sun.

* * *

The sky was a deep royal blue when Rin stopped at the edge of the field, finally with a view of the village. She stopped to catch her breath, a hand on a tree to steady her as she bent over slightly, resting. Rin was bold now, not thinking that any harm could come to her with the goddess' powers protecting her. In these hundred years her body would never stop working, but aside from that it worked the same. Her chest heaved, trying to gather as much oxygen as it could before she continued forth. She only paused for a minute of relief, then pressed on.

She ignored the long grasses in the meadow as they softly tickled her feet, a tangle threatening to trip her every now and again, until she reached the dirt of the village. The flowers from the demon castle had held up well, and Rin kept them clasped tightly in her left hand as she made her way to the temple. The streets were empty at this time of night, but Rin decided to walk, keeping quiet so as not to draw any attention to herself.

Within a few minutes she reached the steps. Each one became more tiresome as it claimed some of her energy, until at last the lively temple came into view. Rin smiled, finally making it, and went straight to the children's room.

Rin set the flowers on the steps again, then stepped back, kneeling flat to the ground.

"My lady," she began. "I come to you this time not for myself, but for my lord. He was wounded, and still is not well. Master Jaken and I have begun to worry." Rin paused, trying to think of what to say next. But she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Do you know how he was wounded?"

Rin's head shot up. "Me lady!" she cried, relieved. She was certain now that things would be better. "No, he didn't say."

"I see. And you think he needs help, even knowing how strong he is?" Yua asked.

"I don't know. I've just become so worried," Rin answered solemnly.

"I will tend to him, provided he let's me," Yua assured, then added, "You look tired, young Rin."

"Yeah," she admitted. "I ran here."

Yua smiled. "Let me accompany you for a bit longer, then, as you rest." Yua stood and descended the shrine stairs, her silken robes trailing behind her. "Follow me."

Rin hopped to her feet and followed the goddess around the side of the stairs, where she saw there was another door only big enough for a child. Yua rested a hand above it, standing back, then turned to Rin. She wanted Rin to go through it, despite it being too small for herself. Rin obliged, ducking her head, yet when she looked back up, Yua was standing there waiting for her.

"Welcome to the temple's courtyard," the goddess greeted. Rin looked around. It was similar to the courtyard in Lord Sesshomaru's castle, but the trees were bigger and the walls overgrown with vines. In the center there was a fountain, which Yua went to sit on the edge of. Once she was perched, she looked to Rin. "Come, have some water."

Rin trotted over, cupping her hands. They slid beneath the surface, and Rin sensed immediately how refreshing it would be. Yua waited, looking up at the stars above until Rin finished and sat next to her.

"What are you looking at?" Rin asked curiously.

"My family," answered the goddess.

"Your family?" echoed Rin, confused.

"Yes, each one of those stars is a god. Some choose to stay up there all the time, watching the earth from afar. The nights where there are fewer stars, more of us walk the earth."

Rin looked from the stars to the goddess. "So you are a star?"

Yua smiled. "Stars and gods are one in the same, so yes, I suppose I am."

Rin looked back up to the sky. "What about the moon?"

Yua hummed. "Now that is a story," she declared.

"Please tell me," Rin requested.

"As you wish," answered the goddess. "Long ago, the goddess of the earth became very lonely. Her sister was the goddess of creation, and began to play around, making different joys for her sister, thus different creatures came to be. She made more and more, and smarter and smarter, until finally she made man. She was so proud, coming up with a creature so clever. She showed off and talked up her creation to everyone, and her sister adored them. She loved how they cared, how they would work together, but slowly she began to see that there were bad things about them as well.

"The goddess of the earth tried to ignore these for a long time, until one day a human killed another. She was horrified and went to her sister, crying and blaming her for making such terrible creatures. Her sister, the creator, was offended, her pride too strong. At this she told her that they were not horrible, that she would show her horrible for being so ungrateful. And that was when she created demons. The earth goddess was mortified that such terrible things walked over her, and the god of the sky saw this.

"The sky loved the earth, though she never knew it, as he was always so busy dragging the sun through the sky for her each day, and watching her as she slept in the night. To help ease her burden, he created the moon to draw the burden of many of the terrible things far away from her. They gather and cling to the moon, darkening it. For half a month, he works day and night, dragging the sun through the sky in the day and staying up all night to polish the moon, clearing all the bad things away to make room for more. Then for the rest of the month he takes his nights to rest, and the bad things accrue until at last it is covered again, and the cycle repeats itself. And still after all this time, she watches over him, and he still never knows of her love."

"Don't you mean _he_ watches over _her_, and _she_ still never knows of _his_ love?" asked Rin, confused.

"My mistake. Yes, that is exactly what I meant." Yua sighed, almost longingly it seemed to Rin, but she didn't understand why Yua would do so.

As Rin pondered this, Yua turned her eyes from the sky to the small girl. "I will tend to Sesshomaru soon. Are you feeling rested enough to return home?"

Rin had been staring off in thought, but with this she too turned to look up at the goddess. "Yes, thank you, my lady." Rin slid from the edge of the fountain and trotted back. She turned to wave when she reached the small door, but Yua was again staring up at the moon. With this, Rin slipped out quietly.

**So I am sort of writing this story as a myth, I hope the influence comes through. Though all things pertaining to the celestial beings I made up, so let me know if it's good or if it's cheesy.**


End file.
